Summer Tragedy
by Pianoplayer0111
Summary: Yugi, Yami and the gang are on summer break and they are all at Joey and Serenity's rented beach house. At first it was fun. But then everything had started to fall apart when they decided to go sailing in the ocean. The question is: how will they survive at sea if their's a great white shark circling them? WARNING: Téa bashings; cursing; violent scenes


(N/A: This is my first post on fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it!^^)

**Warning!: **There will be a little bit of T'ea bashing! Sorry for some viewers who actually like T'ea. Me? Well I just think T'ea is really annoying with all her friendship speeches and crap. I mean I think it's okay to say a friendship speech every once in a while when you're friends need help. But with T'ea? Feh! I think she over does them!

**Characters: **Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristain, T'ea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. (N/A: There might be some others.)

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Attention duelists! My hairs says that I do not own Yu-Gi-Yo! in any way, shape, or from. The true owner and creator of Yu-Gi-Yo! belongs to ****_Kazuki Takahashi!_**

* * *

**_***Joey's P.O.V.***_**

"Thanks for the help Serenity!"

"You're welcome big Brother. Have fun and be careful out there!" My little sister Serenity waved good bye to me as I was leaving the beach house we rented. I waved good bye to her and ran to the docks. She was helping me clean the beach house from last night. Me, Serenity, Yugi, Yami, T'ea, Tristain, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik were all staying here at the beach for our summer vacation. Because of Last night, we left a mess in the living room from all the popcorn, candy, DVD's, and sleeping bags scattered across the floor. Yug' and the rest of the gang had left early to go to the docks and rent some boats to go sailing out to the sea... leaving me behind to clean the mess up from last night.-_-; It was good thing Serenity stayed behind and she helped me clean up. But she actually planned on staying at the beach house in the first place and she offered to cook us something to eat when we get back.

When I got to the docks, I went up to the boat rentals and I asked if there was a rented boat that's under my name. The guy at the register nodded and gave me the key to the engine. I looked for my boat and found that it was pretty cool white one with a black stripe. I hopped on the boat, started the engine and sailed away. Now all I have to do is... wait a minute! I don't even know what kind of boats they're riding! Damn it! Why did I have to leave my phone behind!? Arg... I guess i'm just gonna hafta' look old style.

I was sailing farther out to sea and I was starting to grow impatient. I wonder what they're doing right now. Probably swimmin' with the dolphins. I was looking ahead and suddenly I see a boat. But there was somethin' weird about it. It looks like nobody's even on board. Maybe I should go and check it out.

I carefully sailed next to the boat and tied a rope on the rails to connect them. After I checked if the rope secure, I hopped on over to the empty boat. I stood there and looked around. It seemed pretty normal to me. But yet, very weird that a boat is out here in the ocean. I started walking around to get to the other side of the boat. Instantly, my eyes widened. Right there in my view, it looked as though that part of the edge of the boat was torn off! Somethin' bad must of happened here! I looked closer at the gap, but soon regretted it. In between the broken wood, was blood... out of all things that I could of seen on this boat, it **_had _**to be Blood!

I took a step back, away from the shredded gap. But then I heard a whimper... somebody's still here? I looked around and followed the whimper. I was lead to the back of the boat where the seats are. I scratched my head as I looked around. Then my eyes settled under the double seat. I slowly walked over and knelt to the ground. I bent my head down to look under the seat and found the person that was whimpering. Yami... wait Yami!? My friends were using this boat!? If so, then where is everyone else?! I should ask Yami, he should know what happened!

Yami had the look of terror in his face as he curled up and was scooted all the way to the back against the wall. His legs were curled up and he kept his arms close to him. What ever happened here, it seemed to spook Yami. I looked at him as he looked back. But then I realized he's not going to come out on his own, so I grabbed his arm. Which had suddenly tensed up after the touch. I gently tugged on his arm for him to crawl out.

"Yami, come on out. It's jus' me! Good ol' Joey!" I said as I tugged on his arm a bit more. Slowly but still tense, Yami crawled out from under the seat. When he was out, he was sitting on his knees as he hugged his arms tightly. "Yami, what happened here!? Where's everyone else? Most importantly, who blood is that on the edge of the boat?!" I looked at Yami. He was starting to tremble. I think I shot to many questions at him at the same time. "Uh... Alright then. You could just tell me what happened here! Come on Yami, say sumthin!" He continued to tremble after that last question. But after a few minutes, his mouth slowly opened yet still trembled and stuttered at what he was trying to say.

"...s...s-s-s-s-sh-sh-sh-" He stuttered. I quickly grabbed his shoulders and shook him trying to get the answer out of him. I need to know what happened here!

"Snap out of it Yami and just tell me what happened!" I stopped shaking him and just kept a grip on his shoulders. Then, it was like he kept it bottled up as he shouted one word in my face.

"S-S-SHAARRKK!" My eyes widened at the answer. I kept looking straight forward as I felt Yami pant for a bit and went limp. The poor guy was probably traumatized and he could hardly bare it. Well, he should rest now. I got to get him back to the beach house. But wait... I still need to know something else. Who's blood was that on the edge of the boat? I looked down at Yami in his fainted state. I got to get him back quick. I set him down on the seat he was hiding under and I went to go higher the anchor on his boat and drove back to the docks dragging my boat behind.

I realized then that I need to go look for my friends. There's a shark out there on the lose and my friends are in danger. But first I got to get Yami back to the house. Serenity can nurse him while i'm gone, AND THIS TIME i'm bringing my phone with me. You know when I thought earlier that they were swimming with the dolphins, this is ridiculous! I gotta hurry! My friends need my help!

* * *

(N/A: Hoped you like it! The next chapter will be coming soon! Until then, Stay cool my friends!)


End file.
